


3 am fucking

by ohmyuwu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal, Jisung is a needy boi, M/M, Smexy times, Threesome, Top Jaemin, bottom jisung, daddy kink😳, jaemin dominates both of his pups, they all fuck at like 3-5 am, top jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyuwu/pseuds/ohmyuwu
Summary: in which jaemin catches jeno and jisung fucking when he comes home.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung/Lee Jeno
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	3 am fucking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquaPotatoesss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaPotatoesss/gifts).



jeno threw his head back when he huffed and brushed his hair back. jisung wasn’t that all in a better situation, as he continued to bite his lips to keep himself quiet. 

then brown haired boy gripped the younger boys hips before he continued thrusting up into him, jisung let out a quiet gasp and he threw his head back. letting out a small cry, only to get a small smack on his thigh.

jisung gripped jeno’s shoulders as he continued to bounce along the older males thrusting, jeno rubbed the maknae’s sides as he continued his fast pace.

jeno gasped quietly when he felt jisung clench tightly around him and he immediately pulled the maknae down into his arms and held him tightly, bucking his hips quicker into the smaller boy.

jisung’s mouth formed into an ‘o’ as he was getting pounded into, he cried out into the pillow as he reached his orgasm and came all over his and jeno’s abdomens.  
jeno groaned quietly and chased his orgasm, instantly cumming inside the younger boy. 

jisung whimpered softly as he fell limp into his lovers arms, he panted as he tried to gain back his breath. the two glanced at the clock next to them and saw that it was close to being 3 am. 

jeno panted and slowly pulled out of the younger, he gasped when he saw his cum begin to leak out of him and quickly shoved a finger inside him.  
jisung let out a squeal and he looked at jeno with a big pout before he moaned into the pillow when the older began finger fucking him. 

“n-ngh d-daddy please n-no more, n-nana could walk—“ 

as if it was timed, jaemin had walked into the room quietly. finally returning home after his time at the recording studio. 

he coughed at the suddenly smell of sex and sighed, “no wonder why chenle wouldnt come home..have you guys woken up hyuck and renjun yet?” he asked not really phased and turned the light on to check if his lovers were even still awake.

hell did he get turned on immediately. 

not only he saw a fucked out jisung laying on the bed, with his legs spread wide open, but jeno at the end of the bed having his fingers shoved into the maknae but semen was all over his knuckles.

“h-holy shit..” he mumbled and glanced at jeno with wide eyes, “h-how long have you been fucking him jeno?” 

jisung moaned softly when jeno pulled his fingers out of him and shoved a butt plug instead. “w-well..” 

jaemin walked over to his lovers and brushed back jisung’s sweaty bangs, “baby boy what is your color? matter of fact what are both of your guys colors? you guys both often hate having to keep quiet and do some..rather unsafe things.”

both jisung and jeno replied to jaemin with a small “green” and the white haired boy smiled. “that’s good, but you know now i have a damn problem because of you both.” he huffed when he felt an annoying bulge.

jisung let out a small whimper and he pawed at jaemin’s trousers, causing both his lovers to chuckle at him.  
“does jisungie wanna be in sub space right now? is that why you keep wanting to get fucked hm?” 

jisung whined softly and nodded, “c-can daddy nana fuck jisung please..” 

jaemin ruffled the boys hair and he smirked down at him, “of course i can angel, what shall nono do then baby?” 

forming a small thinking face, his two older partners cooed until jaemin wrapped his arms around him.  
“how about you pleasure nono now baby? since i’m guessing he has been pleasuring you for the past hour or so hm?”

jisung nodded excitedly and he crawled away from jaemin, he looked up at jeno and grinned.  
“daddy can i pleasure you?” 

jaemin smiled at the youngest’s question and he looked at jeno, the latter had a small amount of hesitation in his face before nodding.

“what our baby wants, he’ll get right nana?” 

with a nod jaemin stood up off the bed and walked over to where jisung and jeno now were. “baby, can you get on all fours for daddy nana? that way i can fuck you nice and easy like you want”

obeying, jisung moved onto all fours. he turned red when he was suddenly all close to jeno’s crotch but he dug his face into his hyungs inner thigh. 

jaemin cooed at the maknae and then he glanced up to jeno, he gave the boy a small grin only to receive a giggle. 

jisung noticed his hyungs weren’t paying attention and he took a risky approach, he wiggled his face closer to jeno’s cock and starts to paw at it softly.

letting out a small gasp, jeno flinched at the sudden impact and he saw jisung giving him puppy eyes. running his hand through the younger boys hair he spoke softly, “i see jisungie is being a needy bitch hm?” 

a small nod came from jisung causing both of the older boys to chuckle. 

suddenly, jaemin grabbed the maknaes hips and began to tease his already swollen rim. he looked fascinated when he saw a bit of cum dripping out of his lover and he gave a harsh smack on the ass to him.

jisung let out a small moan at the sudden hit, and turned around to jaemin. “mmh daddy nana spank sungie again..”  
jeno looked up at jaemin with a shocked face causing the light haired boy to smirk devilishly.

“beg first baby boy” jaemin murmured as he began to tease the youngers rim. jisung whined at the feeling of something poking his entrance and he wiggles his ass slightly. “please spank me daddy nana, then fuck me please!”

with a devilish smirk, jaemin raised his hand and snapped it against his boyfriends ass.  
jisung moaned out softly and wiggled his ass a little, “more daddy nana”

jeno chuckled at the younger male and rubbed his head, “your so needy today baby boy this is unusual”

agreeing, jaemin hummed and stood up. “i agree with nono baby boy, but i mean it’s hot to see you so needy isn’t it babe?” he asked as he glanced at jeno.

jisung felt his cheeks reddened and he let out a whine before just engulfing jeno’s cock in his mouth. the dark haired male let out a surprised moan and looked at jaemin in shock.

with wide eyes jaemin looked at jeno as well before he smacked jisung’s cheeks harshly with both hands, “give nono a warning sheesh baby”

jisung pulled away from jeno and had a small pout, “sorry daddy nono..” he murmured before going back to sucking harshly on his manhood.

jeno let out a strangled moan and threw his head back, “f-fuck..your mouth is too good jisungie” 

jaemin smiled at his lovers feeling good and then he rubbed jisung’s hips, “baby shall i fuck you now hm?” 

jisung moves back against jaemin and he smirked, “i’m guessing that’s a yes~” 

jisung bobbed his head up at down on jeno’s cock quite fast, he moaned softly when he swirled his tongue against the tip before he let out a loud muffled moan.  
he felt jaemin slide inside him and he whimpered softly against jeno, he softly pawed at jeno’s thighs and he felt the older connect their hands.

jisung glanced up at jeno and saw the older smile softly at him as he held his hands.  
jaemin cooed at both his lovers before he rubbed jisung’s cheeks softly, “you okay baby?” he asked softly.

jisung moaned softly around jeno, signaling jaemin a yes and also causing jeno to moan softly from the vibrations.

jaemin didn’t hesitate and pulled out all the way til the brim, and slammed back inside. moving both jisung and the bed. jisung let out a loud moan and he gasped when he felt jaemin smack his ass roughly, he gripped jeno’s hands before he continued to suck harshly. 

jeno let out a small whimper and covered his mouth, he quickly glanced at the clock and saw that it was now 4:37.  
he uncovered his mouth to remind his lovers but ended up moaning loudly when jisung hollowed his cheeks and only took him deeper into his mouth.

“f-fuck i-i’m gonna cum!” he whimpered out softly and he gasped when jaemin looked at him with a darkened look.  
“no coming yet nono, you wait just like sungie understand.”

jeno whimpered but nodded.

meanwhile jisung was trembling underneath jaemin, he was gripping jeno’s thighs as he continued to practically deep throat jeno’s cock. the way jaemin was pounding him from behind wasn’t helping him either.  
he immediately pulled away from jeno when jaemin began to jab at his prostate.

“a-agh! daddy nana fuck! please ruin m-me!” he cried out and fell limp against jeno’s leg.  
jaemin chuckled at jisung and smacked his ass repeatedly.

“baby boy i think you’ve woken up renjunnie and hyuckie, what shall you tell them once we go to our little meeting later hm?”

jisung’s mouth hung open as jaemin continued to pound into him, jeno giggled at the younger and then he looked at jaemin.  
“nana i think jisungie is too fucked out to answer you”

jaemin sure jisung and smirked, “ah is that so? maybe i should stop fucking him them so our baby won’t be so overworked hm?”

jisung gasped loudly when he felt jaemin stop and he shook his head, “n-no! daddy nana please fuck me! i-i mu-must tell hyuckie and renjunnie hyung im sorry for waking t-them!” he quickly said as he was close to nearly coming.

“good boy, now continue sucking off nono baby, then you both can cum understand?” jaemin ordered and both of the puppies in front of him nodded.

he continued to thrust into jisung with roughness and groaned when he was close. suddenly jisung clenched around him and he gasped, “f-fuck baby boy!” 

with a loud groan he came inside jisung, he saw the maknae tremble from the sudden feeling and he smacked his ass one more time. “cum puppies.”

jisung quickly came all over the sheets and his abdomen, forgetting jeno’s cock was in his mouth he softly nipped at it. jeno let out a squeal and instantly came inside the maknae’s mouth.

jisung moaned softly when he felt full in both his holes, he immediately swallowed jeno’s cum as the older pulled himself away from him.

falling limp on the bed, jisung quickly fell into sub space. jaemin watched as the youngest trembled and he quickly pulled him in his arms. “baby are you here?” he asked softly and cooed when jisung just snuggled into his chest.

“i’m guessing that’s a no. hold on right here ok baby i’m gonna get nono.” 

jisung whined but snuggled against the pillow when he was placed on it. jaemin quickly pulled jeno into his arms and kissed the boys head, “hi nono, are you here with me?”  
jeno yawned and he opened his eyes slowly, “mmh..tired..”

jaemin chuckled helplessly, “looks like both of my pups aren’t here hm?” he asked himself before pulling both of them into his arms.  
jeno and jisung both snuggled next him instantly and jaemin sighed in relief.

he quickly wrapped them all in a blanket and felt his eyes slowly get heavy, that was until he heard a loud shout.

“you three are gonna get an ass whooping  
damnit!”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry it took so long yet also rlly sucks omg i’m-


End file.
